


026. Never Cry – Niemals weinen

by sam04



Series: 120 Tintentropfen [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Ministerium hält eine Trauerfeier für die Kriegsopfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	026. Never Cry – Niemals weinen

**026\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen**

 

Harry starrte auf die Liste mit den Namen der Toten. Er wusste, dass ihn mindestens einhundert Augenpaare anstarrten und so konnte er sich nicht gehen lassen.

Er wusste, dass er stark sein musste, doch es wurde mit jedem Namen schwerer.

 

_James und Lily Potter…_

 

_Cedric Diggory…_

 

_Sirius Black…_

 

_Fred Weasley…_

 

_Remus und Nymphadora Lupin…_

 

_Alastor Moody…_

 

Harry schloss die Augen und zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren. Er musste das hier durchstehen.

Wenn er jetzt in Tränen ausbrechen würde, hätte er die gesamte Autorität, die er sich in den letzten Wochen mühsam aufgebaut hatte, wieder verloren und Merlin wusste, wie sehr er sie gleich brauchen würde.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Harry drehte sich um und lächelte, als er Dracos besorgtes Gesicht sah.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er ihn fragen und Harry nickte gezwungen. Es musste alles in Ordnung sein. Heute Abend, wenn sie wieder in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung waren, dann durfte er zusammenbrechen, aber nicht hier. Nicht vor all diesen Leuten, die ihn allein für den Retter der Zaubererwelt hielten, obwohl er nichts von allem, was er erreicht hatte, allein geschafft hatte, aber das würden sie nie verstehen. Genauso, wie sie niemals verstehen würden, dass er auch nur ein Mensch war. Für all diese Ministeriumsbeamten waren Tränen und Trauer Schwäche und Harry wusste, dass genau das es war, was er sich jetzt keinesfalls leisten konnte.

„Ja.“, brachte Harry hervor und straffte sich. Er wandte die Augen von der Tafel ab, auf der die Namen eingraviert waren. Eine letzte Ehre für die Kriegsgefallenen.

Er drehte sich zu der wartenden Menge um, die ihn nun, da Malfoy an ihn heran getreten war, mit Argusaugen betrachteten.

Tief atmete er durch und lächelte leicht, als er Dracos Hand spürte, die sich um seine schloss.

Ja, Draco wusste, wie es ihm ging, doch er wusste ebenso gut wie Harry, dass hier kein Platz für Tränen war.

Vielleicht später.

 


End file.
